


Rainin’ Whiskey

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Scent Kink, Sexual Content, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Cas, Pheremones; Dean is going mad over Castiel's pheromones, which, because of mating season/witches curse/what the fuck ever, have amplified, leading to intense feverish sex.





	Rainin’ Whiskey

A rush of heat streak through Castiel’s body, his body shaking so harshly he’s vibrating against Dean, barely breathing as Dean gently pushed him back onto the bed. A fire desire rips through him as Dean lays onto of him, hastily rocks against him, he can feel Dean’s cock hardening between them.

One quivering breath slips from his pink lips as his heartbeat thumps wildly. He fought and bled for this man; perhaps now, in a moment of intimacy, he can allow his true form to be given to Dean.

A thousand ways to lose his soul, a pleasure within him lighting up like a blazing fire as they rid their shaking bodies of their clothes. He takes this moment for bravery, naked at Dean’s hands, and he presses a hand to Dean’s heart, causing him to pause. Dean’s stunning green eyes are beautiful, trusting, and Castiel takes a breath and the light from within him comes, his wings expanding, cradling, circling Dean. The hunter’s eyes widen in amazement, his hand already reaching out to feel the softness of the feathers.

“Beautiful,” Dean whispers, and Castiel feels his heart flutter. He can feel Dean’s soul, his love, vibrate around him. His wings tighten, bringing Dean to him. Heat rushed through him as the first grace of fingertips caress his hard, aching flesh. His lover’s touch is firm, yet gentle, touching him with the grace of pure love and pleasure and Cas tips his head back and his eyes flutter as he enjoys the dual sensations of devotion and desire that mingle together in hot sparks that rush through his body.

His mind hazy, his breathing picks up, his chest hitches, the flesh between his legs throbbing as the pleasure burns into his soul. A thumb slips through the tip of his cock, and he groans, shaking and tingling as Dean gives him a pure, loving smile, his lover stroking over his thickness...The strokes become steadier and send his mind into a hazy daze, have him parting his wet, pink lips and begging for kisses.

Castiel’s wings trembling as they stroke up and down Dean’s back, over each knot of his spine, Castiel sliding his hands over Dean’s strong chest as the hunter leans in to kiss him. The kiss flow into nipping bites, gracing his pink lips and lower to his throat, a warm tongue languid against his warm skin to make him quiver with desire and passion. The touches only get softer, loving, as Dean preps him and Castiel becomes overwhelmed with pleasure.

His wings quiver and his heart flutters, lips marked with little kisses as his hole quivers around Dean’s probing fingers. He always thought the mating of souls would be rough and frantic, painful, but when Dean slides into him, slowly rocking his hips, Castiel felt like he was in heaven, no pain or sorrow, only the sensation of Dean’s lips on his, their bodies one, his feather soft, white sparkling wings holding the man he loves close to him.

Castiel gasps breathlessly, chest hitching just a little as his heart skips a beat, hips moving in tight little circles, body grinding in sync with his beloved mate; he’s immersed in the feel of his soul mate, the warmth of Dean’s body, and the taste of his sweet lips as they make love. Dean noses at his neck, intoxicated by his scent.

His mouth glides across his throat, nibbling lightly, teasingly, sucking a hickey into his neck, causing him to shiver as his hips slips into a steady rhythm. In this moment of consuming intimacy, with his heart skipping a beat, Dean nearly stops breathing.  
Castiel smells so heavenly, takes his breath away, he fights for air, gasping through the pleasure; maybe it is his imagination running wild with him, too caught up in the heat of the moment, but with their bodies joined in a lustful embrace, barely inches parting them, the heavenly scent rolling off Cas was intoxicating. 

Sweet like honey, mouthwatering; Had Cas always smelled so alluring? He nuzzles the angel’s throat, scenting him, a full body shiver tingling through him when sugar cane sweetness fills his scenes. His heartbeat sounded so loud in his chest... surely his angel could hear it. His fingers clench at the patch of skin of Castiel’s hips as he fucks into him, the skin under his hands as he holds onto his lover is warm, soft, like the velvet of a ruby red rose.

His thick cock penetrates deep, makes Castiel call out his name. That sweet scent is all around Dean; his fingers hold tight, Castiel’s skin prickles with Goosebumps as Dean noses, kissing at his neck, nipping his skin like the scent of him makes him hungry.  
Now, in the rush of passion, he is insatiable, unable to get enough of him, overcome with passion and lust. He nips, biting to leave Castiel’s skin tingling. Dean thrust faster, balls tightening, feeling breathless as Castiel pulls him close to kiss his lips.

Castiel was trembling, a kiss of white-hot pleasure coiling between his thighs as his human digs his fingernails into his skin and leans down to kiss him passionately, he suffocates in Dean’s sweet kiss.

Moaning and whimpering, the night is lost to the pleasure burning the angel’s soul. He quivers, his wings flutter. A gasp of pleasure fills the soft space between them as they make love. He gives his body and heart to Dean, wings shimmering white in the soft amber glow light.

There is something pure in Dean’s touch, how his fingertips tenderly glide thought Castiel’s wings, touching tender and gentle, a beauty in that heavenly caress as lovely as his beautiful eyes or his gorgeous grin. The angel’s wings shake, Dean feels the flutters of the bone move as the feathers tickle his fingertips. He leans down and kisses Castiel, goosebumps dance on Castiel’s skin, tingling as they kiss softly.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/31943.html?thread=7634375#t7634375)


End file.
